En la tormenta
by Ink Alchemist
Summary: Rose y Scorpius, solos en Malfoy Manor... Intento de lemon


Los truenos resonaban tan fuerte que hacían temblar el cristal de las ventanas, y llovía tanto que daba la impresión de que alguien les estaba tirando cubos de agua, pero lo más importante era que los dos estaban _solos_...

Draco y Astoria habían ido a celebrar su aniversario a la finca que tenían en el sur de Francia, y lo habían dejado al cuidado de sus elfos domésticos, con instrucciones de que no se le ocurriese llenar la casa de traidores a la sangre en su ausencia. Por supuesto en cuanto los dos se fueron Sibzey, su lechuza, salió disparada hacia la residencia de los Weasley-Granger, y la contestación no se hizo de rogar, dos horas después su novia Rose apareció por la chimenea.

Habían comenzado a salir poco después de que acabaran las vacaciones de Navidad, aunque Albus siempre decía que no recordaba un solo instante durante los cinco años que llevaban en Hogwarts, en el que Scorpius no hubiera ido detrás de su prima. En seis meses de relación no habían pasado de los besos y de caricias furtivas y avergonzadas. Y ahora estaban _solos_, sentados en el sofá que había en su habitación, él en una esquina, con la cabeza de Rose en el regazo, mientras ella releía por décima vez Historia de la Magia y él por decimotercera Nueva teoría de la numerología, o al menos lo intentaba.

Sus hormonas habían comenzado a encenderse cuando la piel blanca del estómago de Rose había comenzado a asomar por encima de la cinturilla de los vaqueros cuando la chica hizo un movimiento para acomodarse. Los dedos le hormigueaban y era incapaz de apartar la vista de aquel inocente trozo de piel _Vale Scorp comprobado, estás hecho un salido mental _pensó el chico para si.

Y mientras tanto ella estaba allí tumbada sobre sus piernas ignorante, con su melena castaño-rojiza extendida como un halo alrededor de su cabeza, con sus largas pestañas proyectando sombras sobre sus pómulos cubiertos de pecas, mordiéndose el labio distraidamente sin ser consciente de las ganas de arrancarle la ropa que le estaba provocando y el tenía que recordarse a si mismo que era Rose, su Rose, y que ella no tenía ni idea de esas cosas.

Extendería la mano y le bajaría la camiseta, porque era evidente que no hacía tiempo como para ir enseñando carne y si se constipaba luego encima le echaría la culpa a él, se dijo a si mismo cuando su mano comenzó a deslizarse hacía abajo. Cuando llegó, comenzó a preguntarse si sería tan suave como aparentaba y ni pudo ni quiso evitar que sus dedos realizaran una leve incursión bajo la camiseta. Al contrario de lo que él pensaba, ella no reaccionó y pronto sus dedos, _malditos dedos_, llegaron hasta su ombligo. Su dedo índice estaba trazando una circunferencia alrededor cuando un escalofrío sacudió a Rose de los pies a la cabeza y el vello de su estómago se puso de punta.

En aquel momento la realidad le cayó encima como una losa y apartó la mano bruscamente, cuando la miró a la cara se encontró con que ella tenía sus enormes ojos azules clavados en él, esos ojos, que él no se cansaba de mirar y que en aquel momento, parecían arder. El tiempo se paró cuando ella se incorporó, todavía mirándolo a los ojos, puso una de sus blancas manos en su mejilla y posó sus labios en los suyos como una caricia de mariposa, luego se separó y volvió a clavarle la mirada.

Rose creía que sabía lo que era un beso, creía que tras más de seis meses de relación podía decir sin lugar a dudas que había sido besada. En ese momento comprendió lo equivocada que estaba, y lo mucho que él se había estado conteniendo.

Porque cuando ella se alejó, él cubrió rápidamente el espacio que había entre ellos y atacó sus labios con desesperación, exigiendo el acceso al interior de su boca, recorriendo todos y cada uno de sus rincones y enredando su lengua con la suya un poco más cada vez. Hostigándola, persiguiéndola e incitándola, hasta que Rose no supo quien besaba a quien. Pronto la mano de Scorpius retomó su lugar bajo su camiseta, deslizando sus dedos ávidos por su piel y agarrando una sus caderas. En aquel momento, Merlín sabe como, la pelirroja se las apañó para sentarse a horcajadas sobre su novio, justo cuando él ponía la otra mano en su nuca para profundizar aun más el beso que amenazaba con consumirlos.

Scorpius estaba seguro de que si en aquel momento a Rose se le ocurría pedirle que se desnudara y saliera corriendo bajo la lluvia gritando Soy un muggle, lo haría sin pensárselo dos veces, si ella le prometía que después podría seguir degustando el sabor de su boca, hundiendo los dedos en su espesa melena rizada y sintiendo su peso sobre él. Cuando las frías manos de la Gryffindor se colaron bajo su camiseta de las Holyhead Harpies, y avanzaron por sus fuertes abdominales moldeados por el quidditch, él añadió a la lista hacerse un par de largos con el calamar gigante a mediados de febrero.

En aquel momento él movió sus caderas instintivamente poniendo en contacto sus intimidades y provocando que de los labios de Rose se escapara un gemido. Ella volvió a besarle como la leona que era y esta vez fue ella la que movió sus caderas y él quien gimió. Scorpius rompió el beso y comenzó a devorar su cuello, bajando por su garganta y volviendo a subir hasta su oreja que se dedicó a mordisquear, arrancándole gemidos cada vez más fuertes. La camiseta favorita de Scorpius salió despedida y por primera vez a él no le importo lo que pasara con ella, ahora ella le besaba y deslizaba sus labios por su pecho níveo, cuando ella llegó a sus pezones, él la separó y volvió a devorarle los labios mientras le quitaba la camiseta y agarraba uno de sus pechos comenzando a masajearlo. Sus pezones se marcaron contra la tela del sujetador cuando ella soltó un gemido especialmente fuerte.

El joven dejó de besarla y clavó su mirada en la suya, en aquellos ojos que le miraban reflejando una pasión y un deseo que estaba seguro de que también podía verse en los suyos.

-Ni se te ocurra parar ahora, o te arranco la cabeza -le inquirió ella.

-No pensaba hacerlo -le contestó él con una voz ronca, que hizo que algo dentro de Rose se volviera líquido.

Y él volvió a besarla, o a devorarla según se mirara y se puso de pie llevándola a ella con sus piernas entrelazadas en sus caderas hasta la gran cama de dosel con sábanas blancas. Cuando él la deposito sobre ellas el olor a menta la envolvió y la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas. Todo parecía girar alrededor de ese chico rubio que la miraba desde arriba con adoración y que ahora deslizaba la mano derecha por su cuello con suavidad, que seguía bajando rozando apenas sus pechos y acariciando su estómago con suavidad hasta llegar al botón de sus vaqueros, que desabrochó.

El sonido de la cremallera al bajar y sus respiraciones agitadas era lo único que rompía el silencio de la habitación, los pantalones fueron bajando despacio y Scorpius nunca admitiría que tuvo que dar varios tirones antes de que salieran por los pequeños pies de Rose.

De repente le embargó la sensación de que necesitaba tocarla, y tocarla ya. Y comenzó a subir por sus piernas prodigándole pequeños besos a lo largo de sus largas piernas blancas sombreadas con pecas.

Besó la cicatriz que tenía en la rodilla derecha y la pequeña quemadura en el muslo izquierdo, besó su ombligo, la mancha de nacimiento con forma de Gales en la cadera izquierda y sus costillas. Luego llevó las manos a la parte de atrás de su espalda y, con una habilidad que no sabía que poseía, desabrochó el cierre del sujetador a la primera. Sus pechos, pequeños y blancos (más aún que el resto de Rose) coronados por dos pezones color frambuesa le parecieron tan perfectos que se quedo con la boca abierta, hasta que un carraspeo por parte de la propietaria lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Como sigas mirándome las tetas así me las vas a gastar -le reprendió ella, roja como un tomate.

-La culpa es tuya por tenerlas tan adorables -le dijo él mientras la pellizcaba, para después cubrir con la boca la zona afectada.

Ella se arqueó contra su boca reprimiendo un gemido ¿Pero dónde había aprendido a hacer esas cosas con la lengua? Rodeaba el pezón con ella y succionaba apenas rozándola con los dientes. Mientras masajeaba el otro pecho, como si no quisiera que se sintiera solo. Tras un rato dedicándole atenciones a uno paso al otro y continuó torturándola. Llegados a este punto Rose no aguantaba ni un solo segundo más ¡Por Morgana, ella era una leona! Nunca se le había dado bien estarse quieta.

Así que le separó la cabeza y cubrió sus labios con los suyos, pero esta vez no fue un simple roce, esta vez quería demostrarle que ella también podía besar. Ella también podía ser puro fuego, podía hacer que la cabeza le diera vueltas y juntar su lengua con la suya hasta hacerle enloquecer. Rose Weasley no era ninguna muñequita como Astoria o Narcissa, y no estaba hecha para sentarse a esperar, ni para mantenerse en segundo plano, una verdadera Weasley pasaba a la acción.

Él se sorprendió bastante cuando Rose le empujó y se colocó encima, alguien le había dicho una vez que en la primera vez las tías siempre se mostraban tímidas y se estaban quietecitas y que a partir de la segunda ya se desmelenaban. No obstante Albus siempre decía que su prima estaba siempre desmelenada, está vez tenía que darle la razón, porque en ese momento Rose estaba moviéndose en círculos sobre su excitación, mientras sus manos se movían por su pecho y sus labios devoraban los suyos.

-Esto no es justo-le susurró al oído tras romper el beso- esos pantalones están fuera de lugar.

Y después procedió a desabrochar el botón y a deshacerse de ellos, al golpe de los pantalones contra el suelo le procedió el gemido de Scorpius al sentir la mano de su novia sobre el bulto más que considerable que había en sus calzoncillos. El puso su mano sobre la suya y la guió a través de su miembro observando como su rostro se cubría de rubor.

La sensación de sus finos dedos recurriendo su longitud era indescriptible, le hormigueaba todo el cuerpo. Sus manos tenían la necesidad de tocarla, de deslizarse por su espalda, por sus pechos y por sus caderas, mientras seguían besándose. Cuando Rose descendió sobre él y posó su cuerpo sobre el suyo, él la sujetó de las caderas y rodó por la gran cama blanca hasta quedar sobre ella. La chica abrió la boca para protestar pero él colocó su dedo sobre sus labios y apartó sus manos de su cuerpo sujetándoselas por encima de la cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho señorita Weasley- le dijo poniendo repentina voz seria- pero tendré que proceder a eliminar estas bragas anti-reglamentarias.

Y dicho esto deslizó las deslizó por sus piernas y las arrojó lejos, después acercó lentamente la mano libre al sexo de Rose e introdujo suavemente un dedo en su interior, muy despacio mientras sentía como ella cogía aire bruscamente y como sus mejillas se ponían de un rojo furioso, un gemido se le escapó de los labios cuando al mover el dedo un poco más ella cerro los ojos y movió sus caderas a su encuentro.

Rose sentía como su cabeza daba vueltas, no era capaz de sentir nada más que el dedo de Scorpius, su cuerpo se estremecía de excitación, le temblaban las piernas, cuando él encontró su clítoris y comenzó a acariciarlo un placer aplastante la consumió, oía sus propios gemidos como si estuvieran en otro planeta, entonces el introdujo otro dedo y los movió suavemente en su interior.

Necesitaba más y lo necesitaba ya, un placer líquido la recorría por dentro, cuando la lengua de su novio ocupó el lugar de sus dedos, esa necesidad comenzó a aplastarla, todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en la lengua del chico que succionaba su clítoris y le daba golpecitos con la lengua. El placer se iba arremolinando en su bajo vientre, como un caldero con la tapadera puesta con un hechizo hermético, acumulándose hasta reducirla a un gusarajo lloriqueante y suplicante.

-Por favor-le suplicó, él levanto la mirada y clavó sus ojos gris tormenta en ella.

-¿Por favor qué, Rose?-le inquirió él con voz ronca y una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Te necesito dentro de mi ahora-le contestó ella agarrándole del pelo y acercando su cara a la suya.

-A sus órdenes jefa-le dijo Scorpius y comenzó a besarla.

La boca del chico estaba impregnada de su propio sabor, que en contra de lo que Rose había pensado no le resultó desagradable, él se encargo de separar sus piernas, de deshacerse de sus calzoncillos e introdujo la punta de su miembro en ella.

Scorpius tenía que refrenarse a si mismo para no entrar en ella de una estocada, tenía que ser cuidadoso e ir despacio hasta que ella se acostumbrara, pero la sensación de los músculos de Rose envolviendo su pene le estaba volviéndolo loco, notaba que ella estaba tensa y cuando notó la barrera que certificaba que él era, y sería siempre, el primero abrió los ojos y conectó su mirada con la de ella, en sus ojos encontró el mudo asentimiento y continuó adelante.

Sus cortas uñas se le clavaron en la espalda y el paró un momento para dejar que se acostumbrara, cuando sus manos volvieron a acariciar su espalda él se retrajo para luego volver a empujar hasta el fondo, una y otra vez, las sensaciones le envolvían y el placer le recorría las venas. El beso se tornó frenético y con él las caricias de Rose, suspiros y gemidos se escapaban de sus bocas al tiempo que sus cuerpos se encontraban una y otra vez. Scorpius besó sus mejillas, su blanco cuello e incluso sus pechos mientras ambos se entregaban al desenfreno y ella entrelazaba sus piernas en sus caderas y susurraba su nombre.

Él supo que se acercaba el final cuando las músculos internos de ella comenzaron a apretarse a su alrededor fuertemente al tiempo que ella rompía el beso para soltar un largo y gemido. Scorpius la siguió un par de estocadas más tarde, derrumbándose sobre ella después.

-Te quiero-le susurró Rose cuando su respiración se normalizo y se vio capaz de hablar.

-Y yo a ti-le contestó él mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo.

Salió de ella y se colocó y rodó para ponerse boca arriba y la tumbó sobre él.

-¿Crees que es verdad eso que dice James de que los padres tienen un sexto sentido que les dice cuando alguien a tocado a sus hijas?-le dijo tras un rato pensativo.

-No creo, mi padre no es tan listo-le contestó ella trazando formas indefinidas por su pecho-Todavía confía en que los Chudley Cannons ganarán algún día.

-Si bueno él dice que es innato, que viene con el carnet de padre-a Rose no le paso desapercibido el miedo en su voz-Dice que el padre de Gwen lo supo en cuanto bajó del tren.

-Y también dice que el sapo de Alice Longbottom salió volando porque formaba parte de su ritual de apareamiento-le contestó ella ceñuda.

-Por si acaso, si muero te dejo todos mis libros y a Albus mi colección de cromos de chocolate y dile a mis padres que les quiero.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mi (si no otro gallo cantaría) si no a la fantastica J.K Rowling.<em>

_Bueno aqui mi primer M, no es muy bueno pero es lo que me ha salido. Tener piedad de mi y de Rose y Scorpius que aquí solo son unos mocosos (ya cogerán practica)_

_Me ha costado la vida y media escribir este fic, así que espero que os guste y que me ayudéis diciéndome en que puedo mejorar. Que sepais que tengo a Scorpius metido en la bombona de butano y que si no recibo reviews dejaré de suministrarle comida, que está muy mal acostumbrado._

_Que sepáis que ellos no han usado condón porque en la habitación del primogénito Malfoy hay un hechizo condón asi que no habrá pequeños Scorpius ni pequeñas Rose por ahi corriendo, ni boda de penalti ya podeis quedaros tranquilos._

_Besos y !gracias por leer esta chapuza de escritora novata¡_


End file.
